


The Morning of Our Lives

by Monsta



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: An average normal morning in the house of Raihan Piers & Marnie.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 9





	The Morning of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Plz enjoy it with The Morning of Our Lives by Jonathan Richman & the Modern Lovers playing <3

闹钟响了两回，Piers闭着眼伸手往床的另一边摸。当然冰凉凉地什么也没有，床上一如既往只有他一个人。他勉强坐起来，依然闭着眼睛神游。第三回的时候他爬起来，抓到一件衬衫和短裤套上，把头发扎进马尾，一路拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走到Marnie的卧室前敲门，半天也没得到回应。Piers打开门，看到一小团被子在床上蠕动。

“Marnie?”

“我醒了，我醒了……”Marnie的脸埋在枕头里，头发乱得像刚打过架。她喃喃地说，“让我再躺五分钟……”

Piers靠在门框上，笑着看Marnie与许普诺斯搏斗，说：“早餐想吃什么？”

Marnie没回答他，她又睡着了。

Piers去洗了个脸，然后检查冰箱。今天他心情不错，时间也还早，所以他决定做鸡蛋培根起司的华夫饼三明治。他穿着的衬衫是白色的。他撇撇嘴，套上了一件去年Marnie在学校手工课上做的、送给他的围裙。设好烤箱时间后他倒出一大杯牛奶，用微波炉加热，然后去过滤咖啡。取出烤好的培根和鸡蛋后时他在厨房大声喊Marnie的名字。这次Marnie答应了，不久后响起她洗漱的水声。

起司融化，三明治煎得金黄后，Piers把它起锅放入盘子。Marnie还没有出房门。Piers想了想，用番茄酱在华夫饼上画了一个Morpeko。华夫饼的表面起伏不平，Piers觉得自己没画好，有点难过。他把热过的牛奶一半倒进一个画着Morpeko的陶瓷杯子，另一半倒进牛奶起泡器。他看了看时间，八点过七分，他快回来了。

Marnie出门坐上厨房岛台前的最左边的那张高脚凳，期待地看着他：“早上好，Piers. 闻起来很香。”她的辫子扎好了，也穿上了皮夹克，坐着高脚凳的时候还踩不到地。Piers感到一股腻乎乎的柔情包裹了他的心。他探过岛台，亲了一下Marnie的头发，然后端给她热牛奶和华夫饼三明治：“早上好，亲爱的。”Marnie看到华夫饼上的Morpeko后露出了一个明亮的笑容。

Piers倒出两杯咖啡，然后往里面加牛奶泡沫。Marnie嘴里塞满了华夫饼，含含糊糊地说她也想要一杯，Piers说你不会想要十四岁就咖啡因成瘾的。Piers往其中一杯加糖的时候有人用钥匙开了门，Piers和Marnie都没抬一下头。

“嗨，Marnie. 嗨，亲爱的。”

“早上好，Raihan.”Marnie喝着牛奶说。Raihan和他的“健康生活方式”晨间锻炼，加上一张他大汗淋漓、腹肌半露的粉丝服务照，Piers想。（他是怎么会和这种人搞在一起的？）他仰起头，允许Raihan亲他的脸颊。 Raihan在他耳边说这是他的衬衫。Piers翻了个白眼，推他去洗澡。

他切了两片全麦面包，顿了一下，又在其中切出半片放进另一个盘子。他往上面加了一些捣碎的鳄梨，两片他之前做好的鸡蛋，然后撒了一些盐和胡椒。他把两个盘子和两个杯子放上岛台，Raihan刚好踏出浴室。他的长发绺依然完美得像刚出美发沙龙。他还只穿了一件短裤，水珠从胸口滴到腹肌上，顺着往下滑，性感得几乎荒谬。Piers甚至觉得有点脸颊发烫，慌张对他做口型叫他穿件上衣。Raihan无辜地晃了一下手中的衣服，示意他本来就要穿的。感谢上帝，这一切都发生在Marnie背后。

Piers摘下围裙，坐上中间的高脚凳，Raihan坐到他右边。他一边用手机给盘子拍照，一边大声地感谢Piers. Raihan收起手机后他们一起举起了咖啡杯，抿了一口都露出了扭曲的表情。他们对视一眼，默默无言地交换拿反了的杯子。

Piers咬了一口他的孤单得可怜的半片面包。左右两边的培根和鸡蛋馥郁的油脂香味让他有些想吐。Raihan伸手紧紧地抱住他的腰。温暖的肢体接触让他感觉好了许多。他对Raihan笑了一下。如果Marnie不在这里，他会亲Raihan的，Piers想。

楼下有小孩叫着Marnie的名字。Marnie冲上阳台对下面挥手，然后两下解决了剩下的早餐。她背上书包，和Piers匆匆贴了一下脸颊，抱了一下Raihan, 然后跑出了门。

“你今天有什么计划？”Raihan说。Piers打了一个大呵欠。完成照顾Marnie的任务让他瞬间放松，睡意浮上脑海：“两点半排练。七点钟在城东边有个现场。五点过去搞设备。十点过回来吧。你能给Marnie做晚餐吗？”

Raihan点点头：“当然。我大概六点就能回来。我可以来接你。”

“好。”Piers又打了个哈切。他决定放弃抵抗，趿着拖鞋往卧室走。

“你要再睡一会？”

“半个小时。我上午没有工作。”Piers说着，跌进被窝柔软而温暖的怀抱。他的意识飞速消失。他听到一些碗碟碰撞的声音，然后床的另一边陷下去一些。

Raihan抱住他，身体贴着他的，说：“今天好冷。突然降温了。”

“嗯——嗯。”Piers半心半意地回答，困得不知道Raihan在说什么，也不知道自己在说什么，“你知道，如果有的早上，我醒过来的时候，你还在床上，我们就抱着赖床个十多分钟，那会很棒的。”

Raihan笑了，他胸腔的低低的震动传到Piers身上，让他简直晕头转向。“睡吧，亲爱的。”他说，“你再醒来的时候，我会在这的。”

Piers已经睡着了，那句话融进了他的梦里。


End file.
